The Devil's Music
by haribaby
Summary: George Harrison is targeted by two brothers, who've been waiting for years for their chance. What will they resort to? T for a little bit of violence and suspense. Main POV will be George and Dhani's.
1. Prologue

**Hiya! So this is a short prologue for an idea that popped into my head. Review and tell me if I should continue. I thought I'd try actually publishing something :P this is my first story, so I'd greatly appreciate criticism, support, comments, anything :D**

* * *

><p>The two men sat on the floor in the basement, arguing in hushed voices. It was pitch dark, and they could only see faint outlines of each other.<p>

'But Dante, I thought we were after George Harrison!'

'We are!'

'Then why all this? Why are we going to waste our time going after the rest?'

'It's all part of the plan Remus! It has to be done! Do you understand me?' The one called Dante yelled, breaking the eerie silence that hung in the air before. Remus immediately shut his mouth. He knew his older brothers tone, and knew he'd gone too far.

'I..I'm sorry Dante, I..' He started, but his brother silenced him, his breathing sligtly heavy.

'No worries, brother. I won't punish you. Not tonight.' He said, his voice hushed again. Remus sighed inwardly with relief. He felt a hand clap his shoulder.

'But do you understand what must be done?'

'Yes. Yes, it must be done. It's what mother and father would have wanted.'

'Good. I'm glad we're on the same page.'

'But how will we do it?' Remus asked timidly. His brothers yelling had unnerved him

'Don't you worry about that Remus. I've planned it all out.'

'You found a way around the main problem?' Remus asked in awe. He could see his brothers dark eyes glinting, even in the dark.

'Of course. All those years, you didn't think I'd come up with a plan?'

'I knew you would. You're a genius, Dante.'

Dante smirked at the wonder in Remus' voice.

'I know. Now Remus, you must listen carefully' Dante started. He was happy that his plan was working. He didn't like how he knew all this would end, what would happen to his brother. But it was the only way to get what needed to be done done. He'd planned this for so long, but it would finally happen.

He would finally rid the world of George Harrison.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is herre :D I got two review on the first chapter, so thank you georgerocksthehouse and beatlemaniacnumerouno for those :D **

**And this chapter also has the utterly gorgeous specimen known to us mere mortals as Dhani Harrsion. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>February 1999:<span>

'Emmy you freak, stop it!' I cried as her long curly hair hit me across the face again. She just kept her intense air guitar solo going along with the song on the radio, and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Dhani you can't stop the rock!' Matty yelled from the backseat, just as into it as Emmy was. Emmy whooped her agreement and they both continued to headbang and sing along at the top of their lungs. I sighed and shook my head, turning my attention back to the road with the smile still on my lips. How could you not smile when your two closest, tone deaf friends were going completely insane? Well, they were always insane, at least for the three years I'd known them, but they'd had a little bit too much coffee today.

'Are we there yet?' Emmy asked, fixing her hair as the song ended for a commercial break, and her and Matty were finally able to 'stop the rock'

'We still have.. another forty five minutes' I said, checking my watch.

'I'm hungry!' Matty whined from the backseat. Glancing at the mirror, I saw Matty lying flat on the backseat, his long figure forcing him to prop his legs up on the window

'I kinda am too. Take the cooler out, would ya?' I replied, blocking Emmy's camera with my hand

'Aww lemme take it!' I sighed and flashed a cheesy grin at her, and she giggled and snapped the picture.

I was really glad to see her laughing and letting loose. She'd just been through a bad breakup, and her bubbly personality had kind of dimmed over the past week. It'd been Matty's idea, to go camping over the weekend. We'd always wanted to do it, but between classes, projects and complicated social lives, we'd never been able to make the time. But we'd finally done it. We'd made up our minds spontaneously yesterday night, packed, hopped into my honda first thing in the morning and were now on our merry way. It was a pretty long drive, over two hours, but it'd be worth it.

'Sandwich or cheeto's?' Matty asked, his face almost buried in the huge cooler of food we'd brought along.

'Uh..cheeto's.' I replied, reaching back and taking the bag from him.

'Are you kidding me? That's all you guys bought? Cheeto's and sandwiches?' Emmy asked indreculously, gaping at us as I handed her the bag so she could open it.

'No! We also have some ketchup, a can of tuna, another bag of cheeto's and a potato' Matty replied through a mouthful of bread, taking the items out of the cooler as he listed them. Emmy blinked in shock, then grabbed the potato from him and held it out for me to see.

'A potato. I..why the fuck would you bring a potato, Matty?' she asked in wonder while I cracked up. Matty shrugged, putting the stuff back in.

'Nutrition?' he asked, cheekily grinning at her. Even Emmy had to laugh at his reasoning as she decked him with the potato.

'Ow!'

'Honestly, I knew I shouldn't have let you guys pack the food' she said, shaking her head and helping herself to a cheeto.

'We got shitloads of beer and coke though' I piped up. 'That coolers sitting in the trunk'

She raised a brow at me, grinning.

'Two coolers for an overnight trip? You guys are such pigs'

I pretended to look outraged while Matty just oinked at her.

'You're one to talk, little piggy' he said, poking her face. She scoffed, smacking his hand away. He poked her head. Pretty soon, they were both literally attacking each other, Emmy slapping at Matty randomly and him pulling random chunks of her hair.

'Guys! Cut it..ow!' I was cut off when Matty cuffed the back of my head and Emmy poked me hard in the side. I glared at them, rubbing my side while Emmy just quickly took a picture of me being pissed and Matty just laughed.

'Fuckers' I grumbled half heartedly as they proceeded to take more pictures together, even pretending to make out for one of them. As they (literally) pulled me in for a picture, with Emmy kissing my cheek, Matty holding his beloved potato next to my face and me trying to smile and not crash the car at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder how boring life would be without these two maniacs.

* * *

><p>Dante watched from behind the tree as the car drove around the bend. The three people in the car were laughing and taking a picture. The beautiful girl, the asian boy and.. him. Dante's insides boiled with anger as he saw the very face he'd been wanting to destroy for years. It wasn't him, of course, but he shared the same face, the same blood.<p>

Dante watched as the girl reached over and kissed his cheek, her face shining with love and happiness, his with a sort of brotherly fondness as he smiled for the camera. Clearing his head, Dante pressed the button on the remote control in his hand. He then picked up his gun, taking aim carefully as the car passed by. This had to be done. It was all part of the plan.

Remus had been right, of course. They didn't deserve what was going to happen to them, but the voice in his head quickly pushed that out of his mind. It would all be a warning, he reminded himself. George Harrison deserved the pain that was coming to him.

After all, he was the reason his father was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Wow, I'm really surprised at the positive response I've gotten, thank you guys so much! And sorry, but I'm going to keep you guys in suspense for the moment. Oh, and sunshineharrison, it's true ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dhani stirred slowly, groaning. He wasn't in his bed, that was for sure. Maybe he fell asleep on the couch again. But then the smell of blood and grass hit him. And he felt..sunlight?<p>

His ribs started throbbing painfully, and he wanted more than anything to just sink back into the darkness. But there was this nagging feeling inside him telling him not to, that something was seriously wrong. So with a lot of effort, he pried his eyes open, blinking with a slight moan when the sunlight assaulted his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the steering wheel of his honda. And through the mostly shattered windshield, a tree smashed into the front of it. What the fuck? Where the hell was he? Did he crash or something?

Frowning, Dhani racked his brain for answers, looking around while gently flexing his limbs to make sure everything was okay . The moment his eyes fell on Emmy slumped in the passenger seat, everything came rushing back to him. The camping trip. A tyre bursting completely, sending them swerving out of control into the woods. Him frantically pressing onto the brakes but them not working. Them crashing head on into a tree; the sounds of glass shattering, screaming, him slamming into the steering wheel..

With his heart hammering in his already throbbing chest, Dhani immediately turned to make sure Emmy and Matty were okay. The moment he did, however, his ribs exploded with pain, making him double over with a gritted yell, clutching at his chest. The edges of his vision literally blacked out for a minute and he screwed his eyes shut, waiting, praying for the pain to just go away.

After a few torturous moments, it did, leaving him panting slightly, his face covered in sweat. He was pretty sure he'd broken quite a few ribs, but everything else seemed fine. Sucking it up with a deep breath, he straightened up and shook Emmy slightly.

'Emmy? Emmy wake up!'

No response. Dhani's mind immediately went on overdrive, but he quickly shook it off. Don't panic, he told himself. The worst thing you can do right now is panic.

Something snapped and Dhani whipped around, eyes darting here and there. It'd sounded like it came from right behind the car, but the rearview mirror showed nothing. Stop panicking! He forcefully reminded himself. Probably just an animal or something!

A rustling sound came from right beside his door, and Dhani almost screamed, but then saw it was just a raccoon. He let out a relieved breath, wondering how much fun Matty would..Matty! He'd completely forgotten about him!

Taking another painful deep breath, Dhani turned around to see if he was okay. The moment his eyes fell on his friend lying motionless on the backseat facing his way, he really wished he hadn't. He let out a weird choked out gasp as the sight made his stomach lurch.

'Holy shit!' He whispered, turning back around quickly, his eyes screwed shut and tears automatically streaming down his face. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. He kept repeating it over and over in his head.

'No, please God no..' He choked out desperately, burying his face into his hands, trying his hardest to somehow unsee what he'd just seen, for it to just not be real. Just a freakish hallucination, or maybe all this was just a dream and he'd wake up any second to Matty pushing him off his bed, laughing and healthy and..alive.

But this was real. All of this. The pain, Matty drenched in blood, his eyes looking at him blankly but not really seeing anything. The picture that was sure to haunt him forvever flashed in Dhani's mind again and he lost his pathetic fight with the nausea, pushing his door open clumsily and throwing up.

Dhani was sure his heart was going to explode at this point. As he emptied the contents of his stomach into the grass, the force sent stabs of pain through his entire chest. His vision blacked out again and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all his might to not pass out. He had to hold onto his door for support as the dizziness hit him.

After a few horrible moments, he was able to stop retching. He sighed gratefully, gasping for breath, each one still making his chest throb. He carefully edged his way back into his seat, tears and sweat streaming down his face as he sobbed slightly. The pain was fucking unbearable, but he had to focus. He still had to make sure Emmy was okay.

'Dhani?'

Emmy's scared voice jolted him out of his misery, and he whipped his eyes open and turned to look at her.

'Hey, hey, are you okay?' He asked, reaching out to touch her arm, trying to stop hicupping. She didn't move from her spot against the door or answer him, just looked around with wide eyes, apparently piecing everything together.

'Emmy?' He said a little more forcefully, shaking her arm. She jerked up, looking at him.

'Yeah, I'm..I'm fine, holy fuck. Oh look at you! Are you okay, are you hurt? ' She asked, putting a soft hand on his cheek. He let out a relieved breath, looking away as tears as he remembered why he'd been constantly reminding himself not to look in the backseat.

'Dhani?' She asked worriedly when he didn't answer. 'Dhani answer me, are you okay? Is..is Matty okay?' She asked a little louder when she suddenly remembered he'd been with them. Dhani swallowed hard, finally looking at Emmy, not sure what to say. When Emmy caught sight of Matty's legs in the backseat and made to turn and check if he was okay, Dhani snapped out of it.

'NO!' He yelled, and held Emmy back as far as he could reach. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her look!

'What are you doing?' She cried, trying to break free.

'Just don't look, Emmy please. For god's sake, do not look' He choked out pleadingly, holding her in place. She was starting to panic now, he could tell.

'Dhani please, Matty..'

'He's gone Emmy!' He said, and she froze in place, staring at him. 'Matty's dead, jesus christ..' He repeated, his voice breaking at the mention of his name as the tears started up again. She inhaled sharply.

'Don't say that..' She muttered, trying to thrown his hands off but he tightened them. He could see the tears now making their way down her cheeks

'Emmy..'

'Don't say that!' She yelled, struggling wildly.

'Emmy listen to me!'

'He's not dead, he fucking can't be dead!' She screamed, her voice breaking slightly at the end as she finally shook his hands off and pushed his chest forcefully. He let out a hoarse yell as the pain returned, so strong this time that he almost did pass out. He slumped forward as the dizziness returned, but Emmy caught him. He could hear her saying something, but it just wasn't registering in his pain filled haze.

When it finally subsided, he was able to lift his head up to see Emmy still holding him up, sobbing uncontrollably, choking out apologies over and over again. He immediately pulled her into a hug, putting a hand behind her head as he rocked her back and forth, quietly telling her it was okay as his own tears fell again.

* * *

><p>Dante looked closely at the knife in his hand, at the blood glistening at the tip of it. The faint light from the bulb above his head shone directly onto it, making it look so surreal and unearthly. He wiped off a bit of it with his finger and put it in his mouth, savouring the metallic taste. Remus started sobbing louder from at his feet where he lay in a heap, holding his bleeding arm. Dante just stood and looked at him, feeling nothing but disgust.<p>

Remus had almost ruined the entire plan. He had frozen in place when he saw all the blood in the car, and then panicked when he saw the Harrison boy was waking up. His part had been so simple, just get the device from the back of the car and the spike from the back wheel, but he'd almost ruined that too. A surge of anger flooded Dante again and he kicked out at Remus, catching him in the side. His brother howled in pain, but Dante didn't care. He deserved it. Why on earth was he letting his brother help him anyway? Well, because he needed him at the end. His brother was bigger and stronger, and that would be crucial.

Dante smiled in delight as he remembered that bastard's son in pain, how pathetic he'd looked as he cried over his dead friend. That had been on the woods on the other side of the road, of course, but he'd seen everything through his binoculars. Dante needed to stay where he was. The boy had heard Remus at one point, that was for sure, but his brother had gotten away unspotted.

Feeling calm and happy again, Dante bent down and patted Remus on the shoulder, laughing when his brother flinched.

'It's alright Remus. Now let's get that patched up, hmm?' He said kindly, smoothing his hair. Remus looked at him with scared eyes.

'Are you gonna hit me again?'

'No, no more.'

His brother smiled a little. He knew he deserved to be punished for today, but it was okay. He trusted his brother, they'd been through so much together since their father had died. But soon, all the misery would stop. Very soon

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dum! More suspense, I'm sorry, but you got a little insight in the brothers' head! And yes, I killed Matty, I went through a whole debate on wether I wanted to or not, but in the end I knew it had to happen : **

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Wow this story is like flowing out of me, so you guys get another update! :D And George is here now, so yay for that :P and thank you everyone so much for your review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'd also love to hear your thoughts about my writing, anything I can improve, and of course I love thoughts on the story :P**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dhani's POV<span>_**

The next few hours were somewhat of a blur for us. We somehow stopped crying long enough to stumble out of the car. Well, I stumbled. Emmy was perfectly fine, thank god. But both of us couldn't stand spending another minute in there. Emmy called for help, and one very painful ambulance ride and examination later, the doctors told me I'd broken five ribs.

They'd finally let Emmy come see me after that. It'd broken my heart seeing her so upset. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face showed her exhaustion and pain. She'd thrown her arms around me as soon as she came in, and just a few seconds later, the knot of numbness in my chest loosened up enough for a few tears to slip out. She just sobbed slightly as she held me (I couldn't lift my arms much), but we were pretty much cried out and exhausted at that point.

I also think we were in some sort of denial. It'd all happened so fast. Literally a couple of hours ago, we'd been joking around, looking forward to a great trip. Now, one of my best friends was gone and I couldn't breathe without it hurting.

Life really was a bitch sometimes.

I fell asleep a little while after that, and when I woke up, I heard my parents outside my room. It was dark outside already. I actually forgot where I was for a while. But the minute my ribs started aching and I heard Emmy sobbing sightly outside, the whole thing hit me like a ton of bricks. Matty, one of my best friends, my roomate, the guy who was like a brother to me, dead. Gone.

I closed my eyes again as the hollowness in my stomach came back. I put my hands over my face, sucking back tears. Mum and dad would probably already be worried sick.

I'd just calmed myself down a little when mum poked her head in, her face covered in tears and I tried to smile.

_**George's POV:**_

I gave Emmy a final short hug as I finally convinced her to leave for a while, to go shower up and rest for awhile. She'd been really persistant about staying, but I'd told her she'd been here too long and needed to head home for awhile. She'd finally given in, and headed off to find her friend, who'd wandered off to let us talk. Livvy stuck her head in for the tenth time, and this time she let out a little sob.

'My baby, you're awake. George, he's awake!' she said loudly, rushing inside.

I followed, happy he was awake. Honestly, the 7 hour flight had wiped me out, and I really wanted to see with my own eyes if he was okay. I walked into the white room to see Livvy with her arms around Dhan. He looked exhausted, but still happy to see us as he hugged her back. Well as happy as he could look, given the circumstances.

'Oh my baby! Are you okay? Does it hurt?' Livvy asked as she straightened up a little, cupping his face.

'I'm fine, mum, the painkillers are really helping' he said, forcing a little smile for her. She bit her lip, as if contemplating what to say next. Dhan saw me standing behind livvy at that moment, though, and gave me a weak smile

'Hey dad.' I walked forward, giving him a one armed hug.

'It's really good to see you guys' he said with a sigh.

Livvy pushed a strand of hair out of his face as I sat down on the chair next to his bed. She helped him sit up, and I took his other arm and gently hoisted him up. He still groaned with a little grimace, putting an arm around his chest.

'Was Emmy okay?' he asked finally, looking at the both of us, as if hoping he wouldn't have to explain it to us. I nodded as I saw Livvy trying to hold back tears.

'Yeah, told her to go home for awhile. Poor girl was exhausted'

He nodded, looking down at his hands.

'Did she..uh..did she tell you everything?' he asked, looking up, his voice breaking slightly at the end. I swallowed as Livvy quietly said yes.

A doctor walked in at that point, saying he wanted to talk to us. I motioned for Livvy to go, saying I would stay with Dhan. She seemed hesitant at first, but then caught my eye, and seemed to get it. With a reluctant nod, she kissed Dhan on the cheek and followed the doctor into the hall. I got up and closed the door, and when I turned around, Dhan looked up at me with tears brimming in his eyes, then looked away. He looked so young and sad that my heart nearly broke, and I could tell he was trying not to break down.

I sat down on the bed as he put his face into his hands with a small sob, and I put my arms around him. He broke down completely on my shoulder, body shaking with heart wrenching sobs as I tried my best to just be there for my son.


End file.
